


The Secret World

by Slytherin12456



Category: Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Chimeras, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Werewolves, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin12456/pseuds/Slytherin12456
Summary: The world is not as it seems!!!





	1. Centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally posted on my Wattpad account under Frerard_Phan02 !!

On a dark and stormy night when the moon shone brightly in the night sky, a boy breaks into an abandoned part of his school. When he is finally able to fit through a broken window, he looks around and sees old desks, chair and whiteboards in every classroom that he passes. there was paper everywhere. Tests, homework and notes of all sorts. He looks around and sees an old broken stair case. As soon as he starts walking up the flight of stairs one of the steps broke and Timm's leg fell through the wood. When he free his leg and regained his balance dust was everywhere. Dust in his dirty blonde hair, which he tried shaking out and looked down at his shirt, he groaned as he thought  _*That stuff is never coming out*_. When he finished brushing off the dust and dirt, he looks around again. Everything was silent, anyone could drop a pin and it would echo through the building. A mysterious light catches Timm's eye, curious, he starts slowly follow the walking to the odd light. When he gets close enough, the light darts to the next room, Timm dashes to catch up to it having to watch his footing, but it didn't help, he still tripped over a box and fell in front of the door the light disappeared to. As he he gets he stops in front of the door. As he slowly walks into the room, everything is pitch black to part he can't see anything, apart from the light coming from the frame of the door. As he turns to get to the door to leave he sees it slowly fading away. He feels the floor breaking away, Timm shouts out for help. No one heard him. He was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

You always have to look close at everything you see because it might not be what you thought!!!


End file.
